


gay love pierced through the veil of death and saved the day

by firefliesandstarlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, M/M, literally just a fix it fic i wrote immediately after 15x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesandstarlight/pseuds/firefliesandstarlight
Summary: Cas doesn’t die. That’s literally it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	gay love pierced through the veil of death and saved the day

**Author's Note:**

> title is an spn quote, y’all know the one. feel free to yell w me in the comments abt how much u hate the writers :)

“I love you.” 

Final. Complete. But not empty, not hollow, not like any ending Dean has ever experienced before. The words are full, are overflowing, and they are running over and Cas is out of time. 

He leans in, and for a split second Dean starts to close his eyes. 

Cas pushes him aside. Out of the way of the Empty. Out of the way of his end. 

But nothing happens. 

“Wh… what?” Cas turns to Dean, expression a mix of disbelief and pure—though hesitant—joy. “Dean? Why didn’t it…?” 

And then Billie’s behind him, and she’s reaching for Cas, and there’s nothing Dean can do but reach out and yell, eyes wide despite his tears—

Billie’s hand is inches away from Cas’s shoulder when she stops, arm still extended, scythe still poised to kill. She takes a step back, puts a hand to her throat. Chokes. Bends over. When Billie straightens again, the corrosion creeping up her body from the wound in her shoulder is climbing up her neck, vines twisting up up up, onto her face, knitting closed over her mouth. 

Dean blinks, and Billie crumbles to ash and is gone. 

“Cas?” Dean’s on his feet before Cas can turn around. “You… you’re okay? You’re not… you’re…” 

“I’m here, Dean, I’m… I’m still here.” Cas is almost laughing, one hand gripping Dean’s, the other absentmindedly rubbing at the bloody handprint stain he left on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m still here.” 

“You’re still here.” Dean says it like he can’t believe it himself. “You’re still… god, Cas, you had me going there, for a second. I thought…” 

“I know what you thought,” Cas says, gently cutting off Dean’s trailing words. “I know what you thought, Dean, I was thinking it too.” 

“Did you mean it?” The tears are dry on Dean’s cheeks, but he still feels the flush, and he knows his eyes will be puffy as hell in a few hours. “Did you mean what you… what you said? Did you really mean it?” 

Cas doesn’t miss a beat. “I did, Dean. I did. I did.” He takes a deep breath. “I do.” 

“Yeah?” Dean’s smiling now, grinning like he’s seventeen and his best friend just admitted what they’d both known all along— which, except for the seventeen part, is true. “And if I… if I said it back, what would you say?” 

“Nothing.” 

“N… sorry,  _ nothing _ ?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” 

“Cas, I’m getting extremely mixed signals, here.” 

“I wouldn’t say a thing.” Cas reaches up and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, halfway to cupping his cheek. “I  _ would _ , however, kiss you.” 

“You would, huh?” 

“I would.” 

“Well then. Cas… I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the gist of it is the empty was deemed powerless after jack exploded and so it couldn’t come for cas and so cas lives and that’s literally all i care about at the moment actually 
> 
> rip charlie i’ll write something for her later


End file.
